Скорость света
Ско́рость све́та в вакууме — абсолютная величина скорости распространения электромагнитных волн в вакуумеСкорость распространения светового импульса в среде отличается от скорости его распространения в вакууме (меньше, чем в вакууме), и может быть различной для разных сред. Когда говорят просто о скорости света, обычно подразумевается именно скорость света в вакууме; если же говорят о скорости света в среде, это, как правило, оговаривается явно.. В физике традиционно обозначается латинской буквой «''c''» (произносится как «цэ»). Скорость света в вакууме — фундаментальная постоянная, не зависящая от выбора инерциальной системы отсчёта (ИСО). Она относится к фундаментальным физическим постоянным, которые характеризуют не просто отдельные тела или поля, а свойства пространства-времени в целом. По современным представлениям, скорость света в вакууме — предельная скорость движения частиц и распространения взаимодействий. В вакууме (пустоте) thumb|450px|Время распространения светового луча в масштабной модели Земля-Луна. Для преодоления расстояния от поверхности Земли до поверхности Луны свету требуется . Наиболее точное измерение скорости света ± 1,2 м/с}} на основе эталонного метра было проведено в 1975 году |group = "Прим."}}. На данный момент считают, что скорость света в вакууме — фундаментальная физическая постоянная, по определению, точно равная м/с}}, или км/ч}}. Точность значения связана с тем, что с 1983 года метр в Международной системе единиц (СИ) определён, как расстояние, которое проходит свет в вакууме за промежуток времени, равный секунды}}ГОСТ 8.417-2002. Государственная система обеспечения единства измерений. Единицы величин.. Для решения школьных задач и разного рода оценок, не требующих большой точности, обычно используют значение м/с}} ( ). В природе со скоростью света распространяются (в вакууме): * собственно, видимый свет и другие виды электромагнитного излучения (радиоволны, рентгеновские лучи, гамма-кванты и др.); * предположительно — гравитационные волны. Массивные частицы могут иметь скорость, приближающуюся почти вплотную к скорости света, но всё же не достигающую её точно. Например, околосветовую скорость имеют массивные частицы, полученные на ускорителе или входящие в состав космических лучей. В современной физике считается хорошо обоснованным утверждение, что причинное воздействие не может переноситься со скоростью, большей скорости света в вакууме (в том числе посредством переноса такого воздействия каким-либо физическим телом). Существует, однако, проблема «запутанных состояний» частиц, которые, судя по всему, «узнают» о состоянии друг друга мгновенно. Однако и в этом случае сверхсветовой передачи информации не происходит, поскольку два запутанных фотона всё равно разлетаются друг от друга со скоростью света. Хотя в принципе движение каких-то объектов со скоростью, большей скорости света в вакууме, вполне возможно, однако это могут быть, с современной точки зрения, только такие объекты, которые не могут быть использованы для переноса информации с их движением (например — солнечный зайчик в принципе может двигаться по стене со скоростью большей скорости света, но никак не может быть использован для передачи информации с такой скоростью от одной точки стены к другой) . (Подробнее см. Сверхсветовое движение, также соответствующий раздел данной статьи ниже). В прозрачной среде Скорость света в прозрачной среде — скорость, с которой свет распространяется в среде, отличной от вакуума. В среде, обладающей дисперсией, различают фазовую и групповую скорость. Фазовая скорость связывает частоту и длину волны монохроматического света в среде ( c''/ν}}). Эта скорость обычно (но не обязательно) меньше . Отношение фазовой скорости света в вакууме к скорости света в среде называется показателем преломления среды. Групповая скорость света в равновесной среде всегда меньше . Однако в неравновесных средах она может превышать . При этом, однако, передний фронт импульса все равно движется со скоростью, не превышающей скорости света в вакууме. В результате сверхсветовая передача информации остаётся невозможной. Арман Ипполит Луи Физо на опыте доказал, что движение среды относительно светового луча также способно влиять на скорость распространения света в этой среде. Фундаментальная роль в физике thumb|Фактор Лоренца (Лоренц-фактор) γ как функция скорости. Он растет от 1 (для нулевой скорости) до бесконечности (с приближением v к c). Скорость, с которой световые волны распространяются в вакууме, не зависит ни от движения источника волн, ни от системы отсчета наблюдателяОднако, частота света зависит от движения источника света относительно наблюдателя, благодаря эффекту Доплера. Эйнштейн постулировал такую инвариантность скорости света в 1905 году .Он пришел к этому выводу на основании теории электромагнетизма Максвелла и отсутствия доказательств существования светоносного эфира English translation: . Инвариантность скорости света неизменно подтверждается множеством экспериментов |заглавие= Теория относительности: прямой эксперимент с кривым пучком|ссылка= http://www.hij.ru/read/articles/physics/679/ |язык= |издание= Химия и жизнь|тип= |год=2012 |том= |номер= 3|страницы= |doi= |issn=}}. Существует возможность проверить экспериментально лишь то, что скорость света в «двустороннем» эксперименте (например, от источника к зеркалу и обратно) не зависит от системы отсчета, поскольку невозможно измерить скорость света в одну сторону (например, от источника к удаленному приемнику) без дополнительных договоренностей относительно того, как синхронизировать часы источника и приемника. Однако, если применить для этого синхронизацию Эйнштейна, односторонняя скорость света становится равной двусторонней по определению . Специальная теория относительности исследует последствия этой инвариантности c'' в предположении, что законы физики одинаковы во всех инерциальных системах отсчета . Одним из последствий является то, что c'' — это та скорость, с которой должны двигаться в вакууме все безмассовые частицы и волны (в частности, и свет). Специальная теория относительности имеет много экспериментально проверенных последствий, которые противоречат интуиции . Такие последствия включают: эквивалентность массы и энергии ( E_0 = mc^2 ), сокращение длины (сокращение объектов во время движения) |group = "Прим."}} и замедление времени (движущиеся часы идут медленнее). Коэффициент γ, на которое сокращается длина и замедляется время, известен как фактор Лоренца (Лоренц-фактор) \gamma = \frac{1}{\sqrt{1-\frac{v^2}{c^2}}} , где ''V — скорость объекта. Для скоростей гораздо меньших, чем c (например, для скоростей, с которыми мы имеем дело каждый день) разница между γ и 1 настолько мала, что ею можно пренебречь. В этом случае специальная теория относительности хорошо аппроксимируется относительностью Галилея. Но на релятивистских скоростях разница увеличивается и приближается к бесконечности с приближением V'' к ''c . Объединение результатов специальной теории относительности требует выполнения двух условий: (1) пространство и время являются единой структурой, известной как пространство-время (где c связывает единицы измерения пространства и времени), и (2) физические законы удовлетворяют требованиям особой симметрии, которая называется инвариантность Лоренца (Лоренц-инвариантность), формула которой содержит параметр с . Инвариантность Лоренца встречается повсеместно в современных физических теориях, таких как квантовая электродинамика, квантовая хромодинамика, стандартная модель физики элементарных частиц и общая теория относительности. Таким образом, параметр c'' встречается повсюду в современной физике и появляется во многих смыслах, которые не имеют отношения собственно к свету. Например, общая теория относительности предполагает, что гравитация и гравитационные волны распространяются со скоростью ''c The interpretation of observations on binary systems used to determine the speed of gravity is considered doubtful by some authors, leaving the experimental situation uncertain; see . В неинерциальных системах отсчета (в гравитационно искривленном пространстве или в системах отсчета, движущихся с ускорением), локальная скорость света также является постоянной и равна c'', однако скорость света вдоль траектории конечной длины может отличаться от ''c в зависимости от того, как определено пространство и время . Считается, что фундаментальные константы, такие как c'', имеют одинаковое значение во всем пространстве-времени, то есть, они не зависят от места и не меняются со временем. Однако некоторые теории предполагают, что скорость света может изменяться со временем An overview can be found in the dissertation of . Пока нет убедительных доказательств таких изменений, но они остаются предметом исследований . Кроме того, считается, что скорость света изотропна, то есть не зависит от направления его распространения. Наблюдение за излучением ядерных энергетических переходов как функции от ориентации ядер в магнитном поле (эксперимент Гугса-Древера), а также вращающихся оптических резонаторов (эксперимент Майкельсона-Морли), наложили жёсткие ограничения на возможность двусторонней анизотропии . Верхний предел скорости Согласно специальной теории относительности, энергия объекта с массой покоя ''m и скоростью v'' равна , где γ'' — определенный выше фактор Лоренца. Когда ''v равна нулю, γ'' равен единице, что приводит к известной формуле эквивалентности массы и энергии mc''2}}. Поскольку фактор ''γ приближается к бесконечности с приближением v'' к ''c, ускорение массивного объекта до скорости света потребует бесконечной энергии. Скорость света — это верхний предел скорости для объектов с массой покоя. Это экспериментально установлено во многих тестах релятивистской энергии и импульса . thumb|right|Событие A предшествует событию B в красной системе отсчета (СО), одновременно с B в зелёной СВ и происходит после B в синей СВ. Вообще, информация или энергия не может передаваться в пространстве быстрее, чем со скоростью света. Один из аргументов в пользу этого следует из контринтуитивного заключения специальной теории относительности, известного как относительность одновременности. Если пространственное расстояние между двумя событиями А и В больше, чем промежуток времени между ними, умноженный на c'', то существуют такие системы отсчёта, в которых А предшествует B, и другие, в которых B предшествует А, а также такие, в которых события А и B одновременны. В результате, если объект двигался бы быстрее скорости света относительно некоторой инерциальной системы отсчета, то в другой системе отсчета он бы путешествовал назад во времени, и принцип причинности был бы нарушен |group = "Прим."}} . В такой системе отсчета «следствие» можно было бы наблюдать раньше его «первопричины». Такое нарушение причинности никогда не наблюдалось. Оно также может приводить к парадоксам, таким как тахионный антителефон . История измерений скорости света Античные учёные, за редким исключением, считали скорость света бесконечной . В Новое время этот вопрос стал предметом дискуссий. Галилей и Гук допускали, что она конечна, хотя и очень велика, в то время как Кеплер, Декарт и Ферма по-прежнему отстаивали бесконечность скорости света. Первую оценку скорости света дал Олаф Рёмер (1676). Он заметил, что когда Земля и Юпитер находятся по разные стороны от Солнца, затмения спутника Юпитера Ио запаздывают по сравнению с расчётами на . Отсюда он получил значение для скорости света около — неточное, но близкое к истинному. Спустя полвека открытие аберрации позволило подтвердить конечность скорости света и уточнить её оценку. В начале 1970-х годов погрешность измерений скорости света приблизилась к 1 м/с . После проверки и согласования результатов, полученных в различных лабораториях, XV Генеральная конференция по мерам и весам в 1975 году рекомендовала использовать в качестве значения скорости света в вакууме величину, равную м/с, с относительной погрешностью (неопределённостью) 4 Указанное число представляет собой утроенное стандартное отклонение., что соответствует абсолютной погрешности 1,2 м/сРекомендованное значение скорости света Резолюция 2 XV Генеральной конференции по мерам и весам (1975). Существенно, что дальнейшее повышение точности измерений стало невозможным в силу обстоятельств принципиального характера: ограничивающим фактором стала величина неопределённости реализации определения метра, действовавшего в то время. Проще говоря, основной вклад в погрешность измерений скорости света вносила погрешность «изготовления» эталона метра, относительное значение которой составляло 4 . Исходя из этого, а также учитывая другие соображения, XVII Генеральная конференция по мерам и весам в 1983 году приняла новое определение метра, положив в его основу рекомендованное ранее значение скорости света и определив метр как расстояние, которое проходит свет в вакууме за промежуток времени, равный секунды}}Определение метра Резолюция 1 XVII Генеральной конференции по мерам и весам (1983). Сверхсветовое движение Из специальной теории относительности следует, что превышение скорости света физическими частицами (массивными или безмассовыми) нарушило бы принцип причинности — в некоторых инерциальных системах отсчёта оказалась бы возможной передача сигналов из будущего в прошлое. Однако теория не исключает для гипотетических частиц, не взаимодействующих с обычными частицами, движение в пространстве-времени со сверхсветовой скоростью. Гипотетические частицы, движущиеся со сверхсветовой скоростью, называются тахионами. Математически движение тахионов описывается преобразованиями Лоренца как движение частиц с мнимой массой. Чем выше скорость этих частиц, тем меньше энергии они несут, и наоборот, чем ближе их скорость к скорости света, тем больше их энергия — так же, как и энергия обычных частиц, энергия тахионов стремится к бесконечности при приближении к скорости света. Это самое очевидное следствие преобразования Лоренца, не позволяющее массивной частице (как с вещественной, так и с мнимой массой) достичь скорости света — сообщить частице бесконечное количество энергии просто невозможно. Следует понимать, что, во-первых, тахионы — это класс частиц, а не один вид частиц, и во-вторых, тахионы не нарушают принцип причинности, если они никак не взаимодействуют с обычными частицами. Обычные частицы, движущиеся медленнее света, называются тардионами. Тардионы не могут достичь скорости света, а только лишь сколь угодно близко подойти к ней, так как при этом их энергия становится неограниченно большой. Все тардионы обладают массой, в отличие от безмассовых частиц, называемых люксонами. Люксоны в вакууме всегда движутся со скоростью света, к ним относятся фотоны, глюоны и гипотетические гравитоны. В планковской системе единиц скорость света в вакууме равна 1, то есть свет проходит 1 единицу планковской длины за единицу планковского времени. C 2006 года появляются сообщения о том, что в так называемом эффекте квантовой телепортации взаимодействие распространяется быстрее скорости света. Например, в 2008 г. исследовательская группа доктора Николаса Гизена (Nicolas Gisin) из университета Женевы, исследуя разнесённые на в пространстве запутанные фотонные состояния, якобы показала, что «взаимодействие между частицами осуществляется со скоростью, примерно в сто тысяч раз большей скорости света». Ранее также обсуждался так называемый парадокс Хартмана — сверхсветовая скорость при туннельном эффекте . Анализ этих и подобных результатов показывает, что они не могут быть использованы для сверхсветовой передачи какого-либо несущего информацию сообщения или для перемещения веществаИ. Иванов. Проведены новые эксперименты по проверке механизма квантовой запутанности. Элементы.ру.. В результате обработки данных эксперимента OPERAOscillation Project with Emulsion-tRacking Apparatus, набранных с 2008 по 2011 год в лаборатории Гран-Сассо совместно с ЦЕРН, было зафиксировано статистически значимое указание на превышение скорости света мюонными нейтриноOPERA experiment reports anomaly in flight time of neutrinos from CERN to Gran Sasso. Сообщение об этом сопровождалось публикацией в архиве препринтов .. Полученные результаты специалисты подвергли сомнению, поскольку они не согласуются не только с теорией относительности, но и с другими экспериментами с нейтриноИ.Иванов. Эксперимент OPERA сообщает о наблюдении сверхсветовой скорости нейтрино. Элементы.ру, 23 сентября 2011 года.. В марте 2012 года в том же тоннеле были проведены независимые измерения, и сверхсветовых скоростей нейтрино они не обнаружилиMeasurement of the neutrino velocity with the ICARUS detector at the CNGS beam.Эйнштейн оказался прав.. В мае 2012 года OPERA провела ряд контрольных экспериментов и пришла к окончательному выводу, что причиной ошибочного предположения о сверхсветовой скорости стал технический дефект (плохо вставленный разъём оптического кабеля)Эксперимент OPERA окончательно «закрыл» сверхсветовые нейтрино.. Учёные смогли его замедлить до 17 метров в секунду. См. также * Сверхсветовое движение * Скорость звука * Переменная скорость света * Световой год Комментарии Литература * . * Физические величины: Справочник./А. П. Бабичев, Н. А. Бабушкина, А. М. Братковский и др.; под ред. И. С. Григорьева, Е. З. Мейлихова М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1991, — 1232 с — ISBN 5-283-04013-5 Ссылки * [http://www.femto.com.ua/articles/part_2/3693.html «Скорость света» — статья в Физической энциклопедии] * [http://www.astronet.ru/db/msg/1188661 «Скорость света» — Физика Космоса: Маленькая энциклопедия] Категория:Физические константы Категория:Фундаментальные ограничения Категория:Скорость Категория:Свет Категория:Скорости